Gravity Falls: The Return (1) Rise of the Gnomes
by Waddles30
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls, they find Bill again. (BillDip)


"Run guys!" shouted dipper while running frantically from the group of ballistic gnomes.

Earlier that day at 10am the bus arrived at the mystery shack. As always, the 'S' from Shack had fallen down but on the other hand everything else looked completely brand new and sparkling in the dawn of sunlight.

Dipper ran out the door of the bus, excited to finally meet his friends again once more (especially Wendy).

Then, out of nowhere, Waddles comes flying from the bus, causing Dipper to fall into the mud and drop his stuff.

Next, Mabel came running out, dropping everything and hugging Dipper in glee "Dipper, we are here!" screamed Mabel, making some people in the Mystery Shack come out to check if anything happened.

"Great Uncle Ford!" shouted dipper, running up and hugging Ford tightly, "Where are the others? Why aren't they here?" asked dipper, worried that something could have happened to them when they were away.

Dipper and Mabel strode up the stairs, memories flooding back to them. Suddenly, Mabel stopped for a second, before falling to the floor unconscious. Unaware, Dipper climbed the stairs to their rooms, before turning and asking, "Mabel?"

Dipper spun around to see the horrific sight of his twin sister lying on the floor, then started squealing with fear and horror. "What's wrong, Dipper?" asked Ford, unsure of why Dipper was screaming until he turned the corner. "Gnomes!" screamed Dipper, while running about, panicking and trying to find another way out. "Grab the leaf blower!" Ford commanded, although there were so many of them scrambling about, so Dipper couldn't hear him.

Then, a gigantic scream was heard at around the door. Standing there was Mabel, forcing the gnomes away, leaving just a piece of grass, slowly floating down to the ground until it hit the floor. "Mabel, that was amazing!" said Dipper, shocked that his twin sister could do that.

Suddenly the ground started to shake a bit. "Earthquake!" yelled Dipper, unaware of what was happening and why it was happening. "No, something else," Ford replied.

Suddenly, Dipper had a brief flashback to the first day he was here until he remembered what the noise could be. "Run, guys!" screamed Dipper as he eventually figured out what noise was. "Why?" asked Ford, but Dippers reply was "Guys, just run!"

Then, the noise got louder and louder until suddenly, it stopped. Dipper, Mabel and Ford ran outside, only to notice the monstrosity that had taken place near the Mystery Shack. The gnomes had formed together to create a giant mech with Soos, Wendy and Stan trapped inside a cage on a platform with wheels underneath it. "Well, I guess that's where they went," Ford sighed, staring at the creature and calculating a solution to defeat it.

Meanwhile, Dipper started shouting, "Let my friends go!" annoyed that some gnomes had taken his friends.

Then, the gnomes held a large stick sort of object.

"Run guys!" shouted Dipper while running frantically from the group of ballistic gnomes.

Dipper stared up at the large gnome mech creature towering above him and sighed, realizing he was going to have to be the hero of the story. "Catch the leaf blower, Dipper!" Mabel yelled, lobbing the leaf blower on the ground next to her at Dipper. Dipper ran up and caught the leaf blower. He smiled and spun around to face the mech holding his friends' captive.

"Who's laughing now?" asked Dipper, smiling, turning on the leaf blower and waving it around to scare the gnomes away. The gnome creature started getting blown away, one gnome at a time. "This could take a while," Dipper sighed.

Eventually, only the platform holding the cage was left. "Finally, we're finished!" said Dipper, after half an hour worth of blowing the gnomes away.

"Hey, uh, Wendy," Dipper smiled walking up to Wendy. "Hey, Dipper," Wendy replied, "How was California?" Dipper groaned, "I've been waiting so long to come back." "Trust me," Wendy sighed, "School wasn't any good here either."

After a moment of silence, Dipper decided to talk. "Do you want to, um, hang out sometime?" Dipper asked. "Sorry, Dipper," Wendy apologized, "I'm getting double payment this week and I can't miss that opportunity."

"Wendy!" Stan yelled from the Mystery Shack, "Get back to work! "Gotta go, see ya!" Wendy smiled and winked, before walking towards the Mystery Shack. "Why do I still kind of like you?" Dipper sighed, before walking back to the Mystery Shack.

A few hours later, Dipper and Mabel lay in their beds. "Goodnight, Dipper!" said Mabel. "Goodnight, Mabel," Dipper said, before falling asleep.

"Wake up, Pinetree," a familiar voice said, haunting him. "Huh? Where am I?" Dipper asked as he examined the fallen trees all around him. He turned around to see some random person.

Somehow, Dipper can just feel it in his bones that this is a dream.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Dipper calls out, nervous. "Hello, Pinetree." Bill smiled, unseen to Dipper. Dipper screamed and turned around quickly, coming face to face with Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher laughed menacingly, making Dipper angry. "Stop!" shouted Dipper, in the most menacing voice he could manage. "Very funny, kid," Bill said, probably still angry from Weirdmaggedon.

"Dipper wake up!" said a random voice from the skies. Suddenly, Dipper woke up with Mabel lying on top of him. "Why are you on top of me?!" screamed Dipper while shoving Mabel off his bed. "I've got to go! Now!" Dipper said quickly, while rushing to go outside.

"Hi, Grunkle Stan," Dipper said, rushing past him, "Bye, Grunkle Stan"

"Hi, Wendy," Dipper said, "Where are you going?" "I'm going to that haunted convenience store to steal sweets for the gang," Wendy replied, "See ya."

Dipper sprinted through the trees, memories flooding back to him, like, the secret bunker, when Dipper found the journal, Weirdmaggedon and the remains of the 3 journals which all led up to that final battle against Bill Cypher until Dipper, Mabel and the others won.

Eventually, Dipper made it to Bill Cipher's remains and he had to decide. Would he release Bill? Yes or no…


End file.
